


Shh, Dear

by LukeVonCastiel



Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeVonCastiel/pseuds/LukeVonCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahedins attempts to heal a broken body; Malomedies attempts to heal a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, Dear

Kahedins let his hands trail across the other’s cheeks, watching as rivulets of cool water trickled down his face. His brow creased as he heard Malomedies groan, eyes shut in pained sleep and weariness. His heart felt heavy in his chest; weighed down by a thick cloak of sorrow.  
  
"Shh dear, shh," he whispered as Malomedies let out a weary whimper. Tears burnt behind his eyes as he watched the other twitching, breath shaky and laboured. "Shh, I am here. You are safe."  
  
"Nnh." Malomedies turned, battered form leaning toward the comforting presence at his side. The wet cloth upon his forehead slid away, crumpling on the pillow beneath his head. Kahedins watched as, with great effort, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Kahedins…?" He murmured, the familiar depth of his voice cracked and weary. Kahedins trembled at the sound. Yet still he held his tears in check, swallowing thickly in a valiant attempt to keep himself together.  
  
"Yes?" He whispered. He felt a hand beside his own, a gentle nudge. Carefully he wrapped his fingers around it, wary of the deep wounds upon his arm, where blades and cruel steel had sliced him open. To see if he could bleed, to see _how_ he bled; then perhaps again and again after that, just for the sick fun of it.  
  
Malomedies shifted, eyes, calm and collected even in his weakened state, cast down to look upon their hands entwined. “Is this real?” He asked. “Are you here?” Kahedins choked back a sob.  
  
"Yes," he said, "I am here; this is real. You are home."  
  
"Then…" Malomedies’s voice trailed away, and for a moment it looked as if he had fallen back into his restless state of delirium. He did not, however, and instead pushed himself up. Kahedins shook his head, unable to contain a frightened yelp when Malomedies fell back with a moan. With a sigh he shut his eyes, then raised his arm, touching Kahedins face with a hand.  
  
Kahedins stomach jolted at the touch, as if dropped from a great height. He could feel the scarred bark of his hand, the places where he had been charred and burnt. He could feel where he was missing a finger, still not yet regrown. He could not stop the tears then that fell in searing streams down his cheeks.  
  
"Shh dear, shh," Malomedies whispered, and Kahedins bit his lip, placing his free hand atop Malomedies own, to hold it there. He could feel the emotions within Malomedies, the stormy sea of his heart slowing to the steady flow he remembered from so long ago. "I must ask something of you."  
  
"Anything," he said. "Anything at all."  
  
"Kahedins," he murmured, and his oft stern face was graced with a smile, small yet strong. "I thought I’d never come home; thought I’d never see the Light of our Mother, known the warmth of our siblings. I thought I would never be given the chance to ask; cursed myself for my hesitance."  
  
"Your hesitance?" Kahedins said, thumb caressing the back of Malomedies’s hand. Malomedies’s face was serious, despite his smile, and it grew even more so as he spoke.  
  
"Kahedins, dearheart, I would ask your permission to court you." Kahedins stared, and his tears fell ever faster, fear and grief mingling with a sudden shock of joy. "Please, if you would give me the honour."  
  
"Yes," Kahedins said, and he felt laughter bubble up from somewhere deep inside him. A place that had fallen into darkness when Malomedies had disappeared from his world, that had been crushed when he had felt Riannoc’s passing. "With all my heart I do say yes."  
  
"Then I shall pursue you with all my heart, and prove myself worthy of your own."


End file.
